Chocolate By C
by itachiswifeu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cagalli is a tomboyish brat who could only be girlish when it involves chocolate, thus it prompt her ti share the awesomeness of Chocolates with other people. Come Chocolate By C. Athrun however, beg to differ.


Chocolate by C is back! Won the heart of your crush with our exclusively delicious Valentines Chocolate. Muffins, cookies, dark, milk we have it all! Just choose and pay and taddah! Delivery provided-

"Yada yada yada," said a brown haired girl, inspecting the poster. "You sure they'll allow this in school Cagalli?"

"Of course Miri, I got Lacus by my side," said the said girl. Cagalli rolled the last A4 sized poster. "Looks nice, right?"

Miri, short for Miriallia nodded. Cagalli the chocolate maniac cling herself into Miriallia's arm. Cagalli was a true definition of a tomboy, hating dresses, etiquettes and everything that requires her to act like a girl, but she can be very girlish during certain times.

Like the prospect of sharing her love for chocolates with the customers.

Of course they had to pay.

The blonde hummed on their way to class. And certain enough, many girls started to gather around her table. Usual Cagalli would glare at them wholeheartedly (if that ever occur), but today's an exception.

"Now! Now! Get into the line ladies, I'll make sure everyone get to order," Cagalli beamed as she took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She then look up and frowned. The first customer was totally unexpected to even get into the lines.

"Lots and lots of dark chocolate Cags, with lots of chillies in it," the glint in Shiho Hahnenfuss showed mischief and vengeance. Cagalli smirked, mirroring the one on Shiho's face.

"For Yzak, I take it?" she asked in a sing-song voice, winking. Oh she loves this.

"Hell yeah, I'm so gonna get that mamma's boy-" Shiho rambled.

Shiho Hahnenfuss and Yzak Joule were famous for their love-hate relationship. In Cagalli's opinion, they were both just shy but she could care less about that. Chillies in a chocolate seems to be a good idea though.

"That will be fifteen bucks, but for you I'll throw in discounts," Cagalli said the last seven words in a hushed voice. As a businesswoman, it would be unfair to show favouritism towards customers but as Cagalli she'd say 'To hell with that'. "Ten bucks please," Shiho handed her ten dollars. "Next!"

Stellar Loussier took a deep breathe. "Yes Stellar, do you finally like someone?" Cagalli teased. Innocent and cute, Stellar was her favourite junior from Karate Club. The girl blushed.

"Well, Stellar wanted to give a chocolate to Stellar's classmate," Stellar muttered. "But Stellar don't know how to make it so…"

"Tell me Stellar. Do you want to learn how to make it instead?" Cagalli asked. Stellar nodded, her fingers intertwined at her back.

"Alright, then come to my place next Monday, I'll show you how it's done," Cagalli smiled.

"Thank you Cagalli!" her eyes shone.

"Anything for my favourite junior," Cagalli said. "But of course, I need the money for the ingredients. Six bucks!"

The next person managed to get Cagalli rolled her eyes in disgust. The self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Meer Campbell, had so many demands.

"-this is for my Athrun, so make sure you use the best ingredients! And for the muffins, write MEERXATHRUN4EVER on it, I want a pink icing and sprinkles too-"

"Ok Campbell, now 40 bucks!" Meer scowled, but handed her the money nonetheless.

The orders keeps on piling and Cagalli had to endure more girls standing in the line during recess time and after school. She'd even skipped her soccer practice for that. Cagalli was a rather strict captain but just for that day she forgot all about soccer.

It was 3 in the evening that Cagalli finally announced counter closed. With the long lists of paper in her hand, she walked back home, ignoring her surroundings.

"Cagalli! Watch out!" a familiar voice yelled. Turning her head, a soccer ball came fast towards her. Cagalli dodged just in time.

"Sorry about that," said Athrun Zala, still panting. "But you should pay attention on your surrounding too!" he said in an attempt to defend himself. The bluenette was, after all the one who accidentally kicking the ball and almost get Cagalli to the infirmary.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

Athrun raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Cagalli to be that passive, she'd glare and spit curses endlessly.

"What makes you so busy?" he asked, ignoring Shinn who called him to come back to the field.

"Chocolate orders," she said, eyes still fixated on the list.

"Tch, you still make chocolates? They are not that special," That got her attention.

Cagalli gripped the papers and glared towards Athrun. "My chocolates are delicious! And control your voice Zala!" Cagalli frantically looked around, fearing for Athrun's fangirls to hear his remarks. "I swear if it wasn't for the orders you won't even be able to taste my chocolates! I won't give them to you, not in a million years!"

Athrun rolled his eyes. "Well thanks to you Athha, I had to deal with chocolates from the fangirls enough to get me traumatized for the whole week eating them! Geez, I should've told Lacus to ban all sorts of business in school,"

Cagalli scowled. The boy in front of her does have something to do with her chocolate business. In fact, almost half of the orders were for Athrun Zala, the school prince, boys soccer captain and member of the student council. Some were for Kira (the orders declined in number thanks to his newly declared relationship with Lacus Clyne, the student council president), Athrun's bestfriend and Cagalli's twin brother, and Athrun's fellow soccer teammates and male student councils.

"Listen here Zala," Cagalli threatened. "Don't you dare ruining this for me. Or else-"

"Or else what?" Athrun smirked. Cagalli couldn't find any retort.

"Just don't ruin this!" Snorted, she turned to an opposite direction and stomped away.

Valentine's came fast enough. It was already a recess time and all chocolates have been delivered. Cagalli yawned, resting her head on the table.

"Tired?" Miriallia asked, though she had an idea what Cagalli was doing the night before.

"You have no idea,"

"Well, how much do you make?"

"Not that much, I only asked more from Zala's fangirls, but other than that, I just want to share with people the awesomeness of chocolates," Cagalli smiled, looking contented. It was as if she reached her own version of nirvana.

Miriallia smiled. Cagalli was so predictable, yet unpredictable.

"Speaking of which, how did your relationship progressed with Dearka?" Cagalli asked mischievously. Miriallia blushed.

"I-I didn't give anything to Elsman!"

"Oh, come on Miri, he announced to the whole world when he found Chocolates with your name on it-"

"ATHHA!" Both Cagalli and Miri turned their heads towards the door, facing a very angry Meer.

"What!" Cagalli yelled. Enough with being all happy promoting her chocolates, she returned to her usual self. Tomboyish, hot headed, fiery Cagalli.

"My Athrun said your chocolates are plain and no special. Had I know-"

"He what?"

"Don't you hear it Athha? You just ruin-" But Cagalli can no longer hear anything. She stood up, her cheeks flushed in anger, heading to the middle of the cafeteria and slammed her hands on the table. All eyes turned to her as she yelled, "What the hell Zala?!"

"Whoa! whoa! calm down Cagalli-"

"Shut up Kira!" Cagalli shouted, without removing her glare from a certain blue-haired lad. Fiery amber met a calm emerald and everyone can feel a very scary aura radiating from the blonde. Athrun sipped his juice.

"Well, I just told the girls I don't like your chocolates," he said honestly. His fangirls murmured, reaching a consensus that they shouldn't buy chocolates made by Cagalli Yula Athha ever again because their prince hate it. "They are plain, and like I told you, nothing special,"

For some reason, Cagalli's heart broke. How dare he said her chocolate was nothing special. Athrun noticed hurt in her eyes before anger. Cagalli opened her mouth to retaliate, she won't take that insult easily.

"It's only your problem Zala! Everyone else like it! My chocolate is special! I bet you never taste chocolates better than mine!" she shouted.

"Athha, these chocolates are not special at all. I've tasted better chocolates," he smirked.

"No, my chocolates are definitely better than what you've ever tasted, you jerk!"

"Oh yeah? Then taste it yourself," he dared, challenging her. Cagali unwrapped one of the chocolates from his table and glaring a death glare to Athrun, popping one into her mouth.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with- mmph!"

Everyone else gasped. Of course, with the exception of Lacus, she looked so calm sipping her strawberry juice.

Cagalli turned into shades of pink. She froze at her place as Athrun's lips met hers. His right hand firmly wrapped itself around her waist, while his left gently pressed the back of her neck.

It was a hungry, yet gentle kiss. And sure enough, the chocolate in her mouth melted into something more than sickeningly sweet. Something addicting. Cagalli closed her eyes, it was as if she had been transported into another dimension only with Athrun, just the two of them.

"ZALA! ATHHA! Detention after class!"

The two broke the kiss. Dearka whistled, Yzak and Shiho smirked, while Kira's jaw almost reach the ground. Miriallia grinned, Lacus looking as calm as ever. Stellar thought the two were adorable. The crowd cheered. The fangirls cried.

"Well," Athrun looked to the ground, slighly tilting his head to the left, "I told you there are better chocolates. It's really good right?" he said sheepishly, rubbing his head. A small tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

The bell rang. Athrun turned and left to his class. Cagalli, ignoring Lacus and Miriallia, stared at the retreating sight of Athrun. She blushed madly, her heart beat was beating crazily.

Cagalli mindlessly touched her lips. Athrun was right. The chocolate they shared through their kiss did taste better.

Cagalli may not remember about that, but it will be forever carved in Athrun memory on how a five years old blonde come to him one day, asking him why he was looking all sad and gloomy and ultimately, kissing him to make him feel better, because Mummy and Daddy was always happy after sharing a kiss. Of course, the blonde had forgotten that she was eating chocolates at the time, but Athrun decided that it was the best chocolate he ever tasted.

P.S And on subsequent Valentines after that, Cagalli never made chocolates for other people ever again. Except for a certain bluenette, and their children ten years later.


End file.
